The present invention relates to gaming and to card games. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a method of playing a new type of poker game especially adapted for casino gaming, both in live table and electronic video formats.
Gaming establishments continually require new games to offer their players. Casinos seek games that are easy to play and deal and that also create many decisions per hour. In popular casino poker games such as “Three Card Poker”, “Let It Ride” and “Caribbean Stud Poker” they have found such games that are faster that the traditional poker room type game (which also requires a larger table).
The problems associated with the above mentioned games are in the speed of the delivery to the customers. Players get bored waiting for the constant shuffling before they get to see a new hand. In each of the above listed popular casino poker games, each game only deals one hand to a player and then there is a shuffle. Therefore there is a constant need for the casino to get more “hands per hour” to increase the casino hold. The game of two card poker solves this problem by dealing more than one round of cards from the same deck (s) thus increasing the speed of the game. Time is saved by not having to shuffle as frequently. The players are happier because they get hands to them more quickly.
Insofar as the prior art is concerned, the art is particularly void of any disclosures or showings of a two card poker game or of any game that deals more than one round from a single deck (s). The patent to Webb U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,823 discloses a card game which may either be played in either a three card variation, or a five card variation. While the patent mentions a two card version of the game it includes a wild card to make a three card hand. Hence, the wagering system is dependant upon a three card hand and is not dependant upon the best hand with two cards. Webb fails to disclose a two card capability to make a two card straight or flush or the dealing of more than one round of cards from the same single deck, and or more than one round from at least two decks.
Insofar as the prior art is concerned, the art is void of any disclosures or showings of a two card poker game that appreciates a 2 card straight or a 2 card flush by dealing only two cards. Additionally, the art is of any disclosures or showings of any poker game, which deals more than one round of poker from at least a single deck(s) and before a shuffle. The game features multiple rounds of poker being dealt from the same deck(s) and before a shuffle. This feature, which is non-obvious and novel, shall be incorporated into poker hands that can be featured in either two card poker games, three card poker games, four card poker games, five card poker games, six card poker games and or any other predetermined amount of cards for a poker game(s).
The patent to Goldman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,002 discloses a poker style casino game which uses a 52 card standard deck plus an additional 5 jokers for a total of 57 cards. The game concludes with the comparison f a five card poker hand between the dealer and the player (s). Goldman reveals that the jokers used are not wild and thus are bad for a player to get because they can not now complete their five card hands. Goldman fails to reveal any capability to make a two card poker hand or deal more than one round from a single deck (s).